New Paths
by miloxluc
Summary: There are more things in the world of Remnant that not everyone is aware of. A young adult, Luka Cobalt, got involved in some of those "things"... Dealing with the headmaster of Beacon, interacting with a peculiar team of huntresses, and even witchers. What happens with this strange character? Find it out...
1. Chapter 1:Just a car

Vacuo, Capital city

Police department HQ

"Ow, let me go you brute!" complained the teenager as the tall cop escorting him pushed him through the entrance of the P.D. Headquarters towards the reception desk, near the crowded offices. "Hey Lucy," said the cop with his deep voice, "look who is visiting us again."

A nice and pretty-looking woman, who was around her mid-thirties with blue eyes and blond hair tied up in a ponytail, glanced up from her computer screen to look at the teenager. Immediately her calm expression turned into a frown. She took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh. "Luka Cobalt, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"What?" He cocked his head smiling, "I can't say hello to my crush? OW!" Luka's bravado was quickly shot down when the cop smacked him in the back of the head."

"I would really appreciate if you could take this seriously Luka," said the cop, whose name was Thomas."

"It's okay Tom, I'll take it from here," Lucy said with a smile and then turned to Luka. "YOU on the other hand, go take a seat. Geralt wants to talk to you," she pointed with her thumb to a couch right outside the chief's office.

Luka did as he was told and flopped down into the chair. After sitting there for a little while, he turned his attention to Lucy. "So how you doin'? How is the job going?" he asked.

Lucy looked back up at him from behind her desk and sighed, "Really stressful. With all the White Fang stuff that has been going on, we've been getting calls nonstop from all around the city. All the panic has been saturating the lines." Then resting her chin in her hand, she then continued half to herself, "I really miss working in the field."

Luka raised his eyebrows, "Why don't you ask for a vacation? All that stress is will not do any good for your baby," the tone of Luka's voice conveyed genuine concern for his friend.

Lucy's expression softened, "Actually, I already did and I'll be out in about two weeks. Thanks for your concern," she gave Luka a small smile then stood up from her chair and walked over to him.

Luka smiled back, especially since he noticed that her four-and-a-half-month baby belly was finally beginning to pop out a little bit. " _Dressed prim and proper as always_ ," he thought to himself. She was wearing a white collared long sleeve shirt, black formal dress pants, and black shoes. Lucy was relatively short, well short when compared to Luka, whose 1.87-meter (6.1 foot) frame usually towered over a lot of people.

As he sat down next to him, she gave him a good look over. Luka was a handsome lad with long shoulder-length, jet black hair combed back into an undercut style, tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a slim yet well-built body. But not even Luka's good looks could stop the mom-to-be from noticing the bags under his eyes and his cracked lips. Sadness and concern entered her eyes and she asked, "Luka, how long has it been since you last slept?"

"Meh…who knows, two maybe three days," he shrugged, "Why do you care?"

Lucy gave a small chuckle and crossed both her arms and her legs, "I could ask the same thing of you. What is a hooligan like you doing asking about the pregnancy of a cop and her wellbeing? That's hilarious if you ask me," she raised an eyebrow and gave him a sideward glance. Luka caught her glance and quickly turned his face away to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. "Luka you're a good boy, why you do this? This isn't you want…," she was suddenly interrupted as the door of the chief's office opened.

A tall man with silver-white hair and beard, feral yellow eyes, and a huge scar that reached from his eyebrow to his cheek and crossed through his left eye stepped through the doorway. He looked Luka in the eye and nodded for him to come in. Luka tensed up under the police chief's gaze. Obediently, he stood up and walked into the office. Lucy followed him with her eyes, " _I hope he's not in too much trouble this time,"_ she thought to herself while returning to her desk.

Luka slumped down into one of the chairs of the all too familiar office. The office was very detective-ish with walls that were painted beige and decorated with photos, paintings, and medals. A small portion of the wooden floor was covered in dark brown rug where the chief's big oak desk sat; his office chair on one side and two guest chairs on the other, one of which Luka now occupied.

There was no need for words as both simply took a seat. The atmosphere was tense, and for a little while the only sounds present were the mumble of voices from the busy reception area just outside and the ticking of a large wall clock.

After a few more tense moments, it was Luka who broke the silence, "Just to make things clear…"

"Shut up!" snapped Geralt's raspy voice. The cold emotionlessness of his tone caught Luka a little of guard. Geralt's eyes bored into Luka as he asked "I'd really like to know how you manage to pull off shit like this?"

"Well," Luka threw his arms behind his head and crossed his legs, "Mama says I'm special," he finished with a smug look.

"Well," Geralt crossed his scarred arms and tilted his head upwards to look down on Luka, "Mama's special little boy is getting his ass thrown to jail."

"What?!" yelled Luka as he sprung up from his chair, "W-what do you mean, thrown in jail?!".

"Just exactly how it sounds. I'm sending you to jail," Geralt said cooly.

Luka's face was a mix of shock and disbelief. "C-come on Geralt! Don't do this to me! I-I…" desperation filled his mind as his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Luka's mind was racing. Surly Geralt didn't mean it. It was a joke, right? He looked at Geralt, waiting desperately for the punchline of the old man's bad joke. But none came.

Luka only found Geralt's stern expression staring back at him. "Do you know what you just did? Do you? You stole a damn car! Yeah, sure, I know it's not the first time you have pulled this crap, but this time, you stole from the wrong man. He is seriously pissed off and breathing down my neck to have your thieving ass thrown in the slammer!" Geralt let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, "Just what are you playing at Luka?"

Luka snapped inside at the question and slammed his hands down on the desk as he found his voice again, "You know the reason why I do this. You know that I've had jobs, tons of em'!. But ever since Saint Monica…well…now when people find out I'm a faunus, they fire me!" Frustrated, Luka shook his head until his two black tiger ears appeared from under his carefully styled hair; one of them with a huge horizontal cut. "I do this because of need! Hell! I've even babysat your daughter! COME ON! Please don't do this to me Geralt!"

Luka's loud and desperate pleas could be heard from inside Geralt's closed office and they caught the attention of those who were standing outside. It didn't take long for murmurs to spread amongst the nosey bystanders. Lucy could also hear Luka. She sighed and thought to herself, _"Things don't sound good in there. This might be it for Luka."_

Geralt's expression was stern, his tone firm and authoritative, "Sorry Luka, but I've had you siting in this office far too many times, and so far, no matter how many times I have let you off easy, you have still wound up back in that chair. It's about time for some real tough love, so this time, I'm not planning on letting you go with just a warning."

Luka begun pacing around the room holding his head in his hands, his tiger ears pressed flat against scalp. He then stopped, looked towards Geralt, and began pleading, "Please Geralt…I don't wanna…I-I can't go to jail. Y-you've got friends who can pull some strings, right? Geralt? Please I…".

"SILENCE!" Geralt commanded while almost punching a hole in his desk. The whole building filled with a deathly silence and it stayed like that for good couple of minutes. Eventually, Geralt relaxed enough to speak calmly again, "Go and help Lucy with her paper work. I don't want to see your damn face for a while." Luka turned obediently and exited the office, but not before giving a last glance at Geralt. As soon as he stepped outside, all eyes were upon him.

As soon as his door closed, Geralt let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There you have it Marie, your son is a lost cause," Geralt said into the intercom.

A sweet soothing voice responded, "Are you really doing it this time?" The concern and hesitation were clearly apparent in her words.

"Yes, but only for a short period of time; just enough to give him a scare. Leaving him inside too long will only make things worse," Geralt answered. "Don't worry, I will speak with someone on the boy's behalf, but until then we'll follow protocol."

"Thank you Geralt, relief resounded in Marie's voice. "Can…can I ask you question?"

Geralt leaned back in his chair as one of his eyebrows went up with curiosity, "What is it?"

"Whose car did he steal?"

"The owner of the Schnee Dust Company."

There was an awkward silence before Marie spoke again, "How in hell did he manage to pull off shit like that?!" That was the last thing Geralt heard from Marie before she hung up.

Geralt sighed again and ran a hand through his white hair, _"Let's see,"_ he took out his scroll and went through his contacts. _"Ah, there you are,"_ he thought as he stared at one name in particular, _"Glynda Goodwitch"_.

 **Hello people, this is my very first fanfic, so thank you for your taking time to read this, and if you feel like leaving a comment or, umm, rating or whatever, please do it. Any kind of comment is appreciated as it will be used for improvement. So, umm, I wrote this thinking of how minor things can change the story and tried to do an OC whose back story isn't tragic or super traumatic, etc. Well anyways, if you want to tell me anything, I'm open for criticism and even flames. You can speak to me via Facebook or here.**

 **Facebook: Milo Luc**

 **Editor: Joelle Martin**


	2. Chapter 2:New acquaintances

**New acquaintances**

Downtown Vale

' _Man, I really got lost this time'_ thought Luka while looking around the park he was currently in. He had tried asking for directions, but it was so late at night that there was nobody around whom he could ask. He grabbed his head in frustration, "Ugh, stupid bus!" However, to his luck, he heard some familiar sounds; the sounds of lips smacking and giggling. He chuckled to himself when he spotted the love-struck couple through some trees. They were sitting on bench lighted by a single lamp post.

He huffed, " _I'll be damned,"_ he thought while getting himself near, _"I had better try my luck while I can."_ Luka approached the couple somewhat awkwardly. He was acutely aware of what he was a about to do. "Umm hi, sorry to interrupt…but… um, would either of you happen to know where I can find an open Dust shop?" Their attention snapped from each other to Luka. Luka's cheeks were as red as the couples who were now glaring at him with both embarrassment and annoyance in their eyes. Who wouldn't be annoyed at someone interfering with a full on makeout session.

Still glaring, the guy rolled his eyes and both he and his girlfriend pointed angrily to their left and said in unison. "Five blocks, turn left and walk five more. It's called _From Dust till Dawn_ ; you can't miss it."

The guy then continued on, "Now do you mind, I have more important things to be doing." The girlfriend giggle as she stroked her boyfriend's cheek and then preceded to lock lips with him again.

Luka nearly gagged, "Ah…thank you very much!" he said politely while he started jogging in the indicated direction. The couple, without breaking their contact, just waved him off.

After about ten minutes of jogging he made it to the shop. He walked inside and stopped in front of the counter to catch his breath. The old man attending the counter was a little startled and afraid as he got a good look at the tiger ear that hid in the slicked back hair, yet he still asked politely, "Are you okay son?"

As Luka looked up at the old man, he caught the fear in his eyes, a look he had seen many times before. So Luka gave the old man a big smile and replied, "Yes, thank you." His smile worked and the storekeeper relaxed. "Sir, do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this hour?"

"Quite hard I suppose," the old man gave small chuckle, "How may I help you son?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…umm wait a moment please," Luka said as searched through the pockets of his black pea coat. "Ah, here it is," he said as he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the shopkeep, "Could you get me the things on this list please?"

Giving it a quick scan the old man nodded "Mm-hmm, I'll have them ready in a moment. In the meantime, please feel free to roam around the store," he said as he began working to find what Luka wanted.

Luka took the old man's suggestion and roamed around the store; walking through the aisles, picking stuff up that caught his interest to get a better look at it, and humming a tune to himself as he seemed to be the only one in the store. However, he wasn't alone. When he exited the aisle he was in, he almost ran into a girl whom he could only describe as Little Red Riding Hood. She was listening to metal while reading a magazine on weapons. She was totally caught up in the music as she was nodding her head to the beat.

"Hi there," he said as he approached her, but he got no response from Little Red. "Umm, hello?" he said again. Still no response; she was completely zoned out.

" _Awkward,"_ he thought and shrugged it off. He took a second glance at the magazine she was reading. It looked interesting enough that he decided it was worth having a nosey through. He walked up to the magazine rack, paying no mind to Little Red, and reached for a copy of the same weapon's magazine she was reading and began to read himself. He became engrossed in one particular article about Dust ammunition and failed to notice what was happening only a couple meters behind him; though his view of the counter was obscured by the store's shelves.

Entering in from the front door, a man with orange hair, black bowler hat, and white coat came inside the store accompanied by several other men in black tuxedos. He ambled up to the counter, flicked the ashes from his cigar, and began to speak, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" As soon as he finished speaking, one of the goons in black aimed a gun to the old man.

The old man immediately threw his hands in the air, "Please just take my lien and leave!"

The man with the white coat shook his head "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He turned to the thug on his left and ordered, "Grab the Dust." Following his command, the goons started emptying out the whole store.

One of the thugs lifted a specially designed case onto the counter and demanded from the shop-keeper, "Crystals; burn, uncut."

Another one of the men in black went looking for Dust in the farther aisles where he spotted Little Red and Luka reading their magazines. "All right kids, put your hands where I can see 'em," he ordered while unsheathing a red machete, yet he got no response from the girl who couldn't hear because of her music.

Luka on the other hand, had heard him and tensed up slightly, but he did not react. _"Little Red is closer so he will most likely grab at her first. I will watch to see what that thug will do."_

The lack of response from the girl and the lad was making the henchman frustrated, "Hey, you two, I said hands in the air!" Still no response. Now he was getting pissed. He neared the girl with his fists curling up in anger. "Hey! You got a death wish or something?!" he barked as he grabbed Little Red by the shoulder and turned her around making her hood slide off. He was met with Little Red's confused gaze.

Luka was more than aware of the thug's actions, as his senses were telegraphing his movements. His instincts, honed from years on the dark streets of Vacuo, were going haywire as if they were forcing him to react, to stop thug from reaching the girl. Yet, Luka allowed it, as he remained still, still pretending to read his magazine. But at the same time when he was fighting his instincts, he was getting pissed, _"Okay, I know I'm ignoring this Jackass, but has he really forgotten about me?"_

"Huh?" was the first thing that came from Little Reds' mouth, for she had no clue what the thug wanted. He motioned her to remove her headphones. "Yes?" she asked while taking them off.

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!" he yelled.

"Are you… robbing me?" she questioned him.

"YES!" the thug said in frustration.

"Oh" she said narrowing her eyes, but before she could react, the henchman was suddenly being suspended in the air by his throat. "WOAH!" Little Red said in surprise.

But Luka wasn't paying attention to her, he was focused on the thug, "It seems you forgot about me, did you forgot about me? Am I invisible or something?" Luka questioned the choking thug. He had snapped at the fact he was being ignored.

"Akh!.. akh uhgh!" was all the thug could choke out.

"Umm, I don't think he can answer you," Little Red pointed out.

"That's the point Little Red," Luka responded to girl while still focused on the thugs whose veins were showing, contrasting nicely with his purple face.

"Okay, I get that he is the bad guy, but I don't think that it would be a good idea to kill him, but, I don't mind if you rough him up a bit," Ruby told Luka and winked.

"Good...now, do you mind moving Little Red," Luka gave her mischievous grin.

"Umm, sure," she did as Luka asked while looking a little confused.

Stepping to where he would have a clear shot, Luka tensed, braced his muscles, and threw the thug through the store's front window. He turned to Little Red and gave her a macho smile.

"That was so cool! You threw him like he was little more than a doll," Little Red told him, her eyes almost glittering.

Luka shrugged off her praise, "Mmmmh, I'm losing my touch".

"Huh?" Ruby could not follow his logic.

"Yeah, well, if I had really been trying, I could've made him end up inside that car's trunk," Luka pointed at the only car on the street, four blocks away from their position. "Oh, I'm Luka by the way," he introduced himself.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Ruby," she smiled and reached out her hand for him to shake.

Dust truly was a work of art. It had the capability to produce a great many things: From powering up vehicles and appliances, to the production of incredibly hazardous weapons. Yep, there was little that Dust could not do. For Roman Torchwick, his favorite thing about Dust was how easy it is to make money with; easy to steal, easy to trafic, easy to sell. These happy thoughts made him chuckle as he stared at big red crystal in his hand. "Maybe next time I see Mr. Schnee, I'll buy him a brandy bottle," he said to himself, a smirk spreading across his face.

Yet his moment of delight and self rejoyce was cut short as one of his goons went flying through the window at his right. Yet he didn't pay any concern, just motioned for another thug to take care of the matter. As he was fascinated by the vibrant ruby colored crystal. But shortly his other henchman was also sent flying through the same window.

"What the HELL?!" exclaimed another thug as he looked around the corner."Freeze!"He yelled pointed a ridiculous looking gun at them.

Roman looked to his right to see a man clad in black accompanied by a little girl in a gothic dress, come out of one of the aisles.

Luka was fiddling with the thug's gun."P250 with extended magazine, rubber grip, extended barrel,recoil reductor and laser pointer … just how small is your chode?". His dislike at the thugs choice of weaponry was great. This made Roman shook his head while letting out a whole hearted laugh. "It seem's you know your guns well". He then gave his cigar a good puff.

Ruby looked at Luka hoping to get an explanation as she was not following the current events, for this robbery was turning more into a meeting, Luka did not reply , but simply winked at her.

Luka neared Roman and laid near him."You see, if you'd really wanted to have a flawless shoplift you could've started by picking real guns instead of toys". He then took out a cigarette from the inside of his coat and placed it on his lips. "Got light?" He asked Roman.

"Sure…" Roman reached for his lighter, his eyes telling his people to be at the ready. As soon as the cigarette was lit Luka immediately inhaled the bitter smoke; releasing it with a heavy sigh.

"So how're we gonna do this?" The air suddenly felt heavy, sweat was resting on every one's for heads, except for ruby as she was more concerned on showing her skills for she could be in presence of full fledged huntsman and has done nothing but standing idly.

"Either you leave empty handed or you leave with my foot printed on your face"

Luka's comment made one of the thugs angry, the thug neared Luka. "Watch who you're talking too". As soon as the goon's hand rested on Luka's shoulder it got burned by the head of the cigar, this only made the goon flinch; but gave Luka a relatively wide margin to grab the goon's head and crash it against the glass counter.

Ruby was stunned, not only by how meaningless her no killing statement was for Luka, but excess of violence shown by that man Luka. Meanwhile an intense stare competition was held between Luka and Roman. "Your choice ,ginger". Said Luka still pressing the goons head.

"I'll take my chances".As soon as Roman said this, another thus of his showed up from romans back, with his gun coked and primed to shoot. It was a handicap, from the start of all this mess Luka had high ground, his conflict driven experience allowed him to partially predict what could happen in a conflict, that's what he likes to think, in reality it's plain stupidity and boldness. Of course he predicted that happening for he had kept count on the goons and observed cautiously Romans movements, this including his body language, what he did not take to consideration were the actions of little red.

Ruby didn'think twice when she saw the goon behind the orange haired man brandish his gun, and in a flash motion Ruby pulled out what appeared to be a sniper rifle but careless she was, for when she fired, the muzzle of her rifle was just over Luka's shoulder.

The goon was effectively disabled , not dead as his aura took most of the hit, But Luka's ears were another story, it was not a ringing in his ear, it was a painful screech, his hands were digging into his skull in a futile attempt to silence the screech. He lost his balance and fell to his knees, his vision getting blurry

"Ohmygo-i'm-i'msososorry!" Ruby reached for Luka,kneeling beside him "!I'mreallysorryitwasn'tmy…" But her words were mere buzzings to Luka, that huge screech was muffling everything but his thoughts. _'DAMNED CHILD!'_.

"I'mreallyreallyreally...huh?!". She was confused, for Luka's hand cupped her cheek. But her confusion turned into something in between fright and surprise, as he threw her away from him. A yelp came out from Ruby's, it was obvious , she was doomed , she deafened a huntsman because of her imprudence. When she looked up she saw Luka still cradling his head but his left arm was pointing to the outside of the store.

' _H-he want's me to leave?'_. She thought. Her eyes began watering up *sniff* "Of course h-he want's me to l-leave *sniff* i'm horrible…".

"The thugs ! , get thugs!" Luka continued motioning for the outside. Ruby looked past the broken window, and saw the goons ,that her self and Luka took care of earlier, fleeing with their boss.

"Y-YES!" She ran outside. "Stop!". She commanded the thugs, which made them tense up, they thought they had enough time to escape that guy. The grew confident as they saw the little girl chasing after them, well all except for one, for he was the second flying goon because of her.

The little girl unfolded her weapon with a series dexterous movements revealing it to be a humongous scythe, even bigger that her own body , stabbing it to the ground she placed herself in a battle stance.

All the henchmen including Roman were dumbstruck.

"okaaay…. get her". Said the red haired man.

Following their boss's orders,hesitant at first, all henchmen ran to face the little girl and they were greeted with one greatest beatings they've ever taken, showing an excessive amount of skill, little red spun at the top of her buried scythe planting both her feet in the face of a goon, with the momentum she gained, she jumped to the side and got surrounded by men.

Pulling the trigger in the shaft of the scythe, using the recoil of the gunshot , she spun and slammed the back of the scythe into a goon sending him flying ,then pulling it down crushing another one with the help of the concrete.

"Well, you were worth every cent, truly you were" said Roman to himself. "Well, red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" he dropped the cigar he was smoking, and crushed it with the cane he carried "and as much I'd love to stick around …" He then pointed the cane at the little girl "I'm afraid this is where we part ways". And from his cane a firework like bullet came out.

It was nothing to Ruby, evading such a simple attack was not an issue, yet she was taken a little of , as Roman aimed at the ground near her, producing a blinding light which stunned her for a moment. As soon as her vision cleared she scanned her surroundings for the thug.

eyes going side to side in search for the other individual, but quickly she caught a glimpse of a white coat on the top of a building, a smirk appeared on her face.

The girl looked back to the store." Okay, you got this". Running towards the same building, the Ruby simply jumped and fired her scythe towards the ground which sent her flying.

Luka barely regained his senses when he saw ,through the entrance, the little girl in red takeoff skywards riding her scythe. Ignoring the ringing of his ears and the blurriness of his sight , he grabbed the first thing that he found, which was the same gun that he disliked, and headed towards the building .

As she reached the roof of the building both readied their weapons.

"Hey!" yelled the little girl.

"Persistent" said the gangster, at this moment the sound of engines filled the area as a bullhead appeared, the man got inside and as the bullhead ascended he yelled. "End of the line!" and threw a red crystal and immediately proceeded to shoot it, creating a big explosion.

As soon as the smoke cleared, instead of seeing a puddle of blood, he saw a blond woman with a riding crop in hand and a huge magic circle, which protected her and the little girl. She adjusted her glasses and with a movement of her arm she sent several beams of purple light who struck the bullhead making it tilt violently.

"Uff!" the gangster was slamming against the hull of the bullhead, he went to the cockpit "We got a huntress!" . They switch places; the pilot went to the back to face the attackers.

The bullhead started to stabilize itself and preparing to fly away, seeing this, the blonde huntress threw a spark of light at the top of the ship; it casted a great amount of black clouds. Whipping down her crop, she made the clouds rain spike-like hail, making the bullhead lower itself.

Then a woman with red dress appeared inside the ship, she casted what seemed to be fire and shot it toward the huntress, who deflected it with another of her spells turning the attack into embers, but as soon as these touched the ground, they began heating up.

They lady in red motioned her hand upwards, noticing this, the huntress backflipped to avoid the explosion. Using the debris that caused the blast, the huntress made a spear and threw it towards the ship. Acting quickly, the lady in red shot fire at the spear, disintegrating a small portion of it .

But the debris morphed again into a spear and launched itself to the ship, as soon as the dandy man saw this; he tilted the ship so the debris only graced the hull. The blond huntress skillfully produced three more spears, and attacked again.

Regaining her balance, the lady in red saw the incoming attack, crossing her arms, red runes surrounded her and started glowing intensely , throwing her arms outwards , she produced a pulse which incinerated the spears.

Not wanting for them to escape, the little girl, morphed her scythe into a sniper, and began shooting at the lady in red. Using her bare hands to deflect their bullets with ease, she swung her arm in an horizontal arc, making the ground beneath them light up and blow.

The huntress, while evading, managed to push the girl out of danger,

"AUGH!" a painful cry reached the ears of the blond, looking towards to the bullhead , she got the image of the lady in red holding a bleeding arm,both the blond and Ruby turned back to see a very pissed Luka with a smoking gun, the same gun which he complained about, as he barely managed to grace the woman's arm just before the bullhead's door closed and it flyed away. Her verdant eyes turned in search for the bullet's origin, only to see Luka sitting on the ground with an arm resting on a knee and a smoking gun, their eyes crossed and he gave her wink.

She shifted her gaze to the ship in the distance, several questions roamed her mind until …

"You're a huntress!" said the little girl with starry eyes, the huntress focused her gaze at the girl.

"Can I have you autograph?!" her face bursting with admiration and joy.

Somewhere else

The joy did not last long, as the little girl was now sitting in a dark interrogation room getting scolded by the same huntress she asked for an autograph.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Says the huntress while walking around the room. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!". Replied the girl.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…." The huntress stopped in front of the girl. "with a pat on the back…". A big smile appeared on the face of the girl .

"And a slap on the wrist". Sternly said the huntress

Her riding crop appeared in her hand out of nowhere and then proceeded to smack the table close to the hands of the girl.

"Eeeek!" Squeaked the little girl pulling back her hands.

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet you." The huntress stood to the side, as a man with white hair became present in the room, he was wearing black coat ,vest and pants ,with a green shirt and glasses. Carrying a plate full of cookies and a mug of coffee he approached the table.

"Ruby Rose…" .he said while leaning closer to Ruby's face "you…. have silver eyes"

"u-um…" Pretty awkward .

"So!". he stood up straight again. "where did you learn to do this?" he said looking at the tablet that the huntress was carrying.

"S-signal Academy?" Ruby said with worry .

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Questioned the white haired man.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Added ruby.

"I see…" he placed the plate of cookies he was carrying on the table. Ruby's attention was immediately focused on the cookies, not taking her eyes of the white haired man, she reached carefully for a cookie and devoured it with joy , seeing as both hunters didn't react badly to her acts , she continued to stuff her face with the taste of cookies.

The white haired man continued speaking. "it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Remembering his old friend he looked upwards. "A dusty, old crow".

"Mmmm!" Ruby nodded in agreement "Thash mah unkul!". She said with a mouth full of cookies.

The white haired huntsman tilted his head in amusement ,noticing this, ruby swallowed and repeated her sentence "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! ,he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like – Hooowah! Wachhaa!". Explained while karate chopping the air.

"So I've noticed" said the man , he placed his cup of coffee on the table and rested his hand on it . "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?".

"well…"she sat up straight and with conviction said to the man. "I want to be a huntress".

Taking a seat, the man questioned with a great amount of seriousness. "You want to slay monsters?".

"Yeah!". Ruby assented. "I only have two more years of training lefts at Signal and then I'm going to apply at Beacon!" She started explaining with hand gestures. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she is trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought ' _hey,I might as well make a career out of it!'_ I mean the police are alright , but huntsman and huntressesaresomuchmoreromantic andexcitingand , GOSH, you know!?" Ruby finished her emotional explanation gaining the worried gaze of verdant eyed huntress and the amused look of the huntsman in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the little girl .

"You're Professor Ozpin ; you're headmaster of beacon" Ruby responded.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Ruby greeted back

"you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked the same in way you would ask for a cookie, plain and blunt.

"More than anything". She Replied whole heartedly .

Ozpin turned his head towards the huntress with what appeared to be puppy eyes, which caused the annoyed huntress to roll her eyes and release a "Hmmph". Ozpin took this as a yes , well, more like a whatever , turned to Ruby and said "Well okay".

Rubys eyes went wide as saucers as she stood up on top of the chair she was.

*Gasp* "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! ohmygoshohmygosh! OH MY GOSH!" She was dancing of joy , jumping and turning on top of the chair , letting some rose petals fall.

"Miss Rose" Ruby sat down in a flash the moment she heard the huntress's voice *cough cough* "Thanks for this Prof. Ozpin,I won't let you down" she said this with stars on her eyes.

Ozpin gave a small chuckle at the girl's antics "I know you won't, now…" He turned to face the blond huntress. "Glynda, could you please bring him in?". She simply nodded and walked around the table to the door behind Ruby, the latter following with her silver eyes.

' _They sure are taking their time'._ Thought Luka while staring at the fan over his head, the dim light of the room gave off a cozy feeling that reminded him of Geralt's office. Lines of light crossed the room sideways, produced by headlights of passing by cars and the blinds on the windows.

*sigh* Grabbing a cigarette from a the inside of his coat and placing it on his lips, he stood up from the couch and searched his pockets for a lighter, not finding any , with his right hand he produced a small arc of electricity between his index and middle finger , but as he was about to light up the cigarette ,the door to his left opened up and it revealed a beautiful ,yet annoyed, huntress.

It wasn't the first time she had caught him smoking and it surely won't be the last ,they've argued a lot about it . With a stern gaze she looked at him and nodded for him to come in, as he was about to enter she snatched de cigarette from his lips.

Sitting down he heard . "Miss Rose, would you be so kind to wait for us outside?".

"Sure" she gave a small wave to Luka, which he kindly returned, stood up and exited the room.

After closing the door, Glynda took seat next to Luka.

Ozpin stood up and said. "Mr. Luka Cobalt, I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of beacon, pleased to meet you." He then extended his hand .

Luka took it and gave a firm handshake "The pleasure is all mine"


	3. Chapter 3:New Arrivals

"speech"

' _Thought'_

 **New Arrivals**

Vessel, destination: Beacon

"hmm" sitting by herself in a table, accompanied by a steaming cup of coffee ,we see a white heiress gazing out through the nearby window, looking down at the city of vale.

"Miss Schnee, Here's your luggage" An old porter holding a huge suitcase neared the heiress. "Anything else you require, ?". Asked the porter slightly bowing.

"That'll be all". She said not bothering to look at the butler, simply waving her hand. A feeling of loneliness surrounded the girl and it was clearly present in her tone of voice. Being an heiress certainly has its perks, many in fact, but having to travel by herself with no friends whom to talk to made her question this.

She gave a look around the room she was currently in, it was huge cafeteria with tables and a bar, it was filled with people most of them in pairs or groups, this was the thing that annoyed her most, all of this people and not a single one of them bothered to talk to her?.

' _I don't understand, I mean I'm smart, famous, good looking and certainly interesting. In fact!, this room should've been filled with people asking me questions!_ ' She thought while huffing indignantly.

"Excuse me; do you know what time it is?" A girl asked.

"Get lost" Answered the heiress with a fearsome glare, making the girl retreat slowly not wanting to anger the beast even further.

Sighting, the white heiress crossed her arms and continued gazing the city "hmm, it's a mystery" she mumbled to herself. The ship arrived to the school rather quickly, making all the new comers yell in excitement and head to the exit , she was enthusiastic as well, you could tell by her wide open eyes.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she stood up, grabbed the huge suitcase and walked straight to the exit "Bring my belongings" she commanded the nearby porter without breaking her pace.

Beacons' courtyard

Standing right in the middle of the court yard with his eyes fixed on the imposing clock tower, we see Luka in deep though. His mind replaying the words of the headmaster.

' _You'll be aiding as her personal assistant and seeing that you've already been provided with the knowledge of a huntsman, you'll also be working as a prefect , yet you will still attend to classes just as any other student. Glynda placed her trust on you … do not disappoint her_ ' Ozpin's words echoed through his head.

"huh" it surely was amusing the way that Ozpin reacted towards his request ,having a guy near his age asking to join his school was something that really impressed him. But the thing that surprised him the most was to know that the dude sitting in front of him is the disciple of his right hand, and he knew nothing of it.

For what Glynda had told him, Ozpin is a man who has eyes in every wall, but his reaction was priceless;Geralt really knows how to keep things low.

Shrugging off the strange feeling he had, he kept walking towards the clocktower but as soon as he resumed his pace he heard a girly grunt. Indeed, a girls it was, clad in white, who struggled with the weight of her amazingly big luggage.

"Hnnnng-good-for-nothing-Porters!" she was making a great effort as she had a little sweat resting on her forehead. But this was no more, as the weight on her arms vanished, thanks to a young man clad in shades of grey.

"Allow me" he tossed the bag over his shoulder with ease.

"Oh!, Thank you professor" The lass grabbed the trims of her skirt and made a short bow .

"Professor? No, I'm a student" Luka replied giving a slight chuckle.

The girl got a bit impressed and gave him a questioning look "Then… you must be an upperclassman".

"Nope, in fact this is also my first year". Luka stated.

"Just how many times did you fail?" The girl thought out loud. When she noticed, her hand instantaneously shut her mouth.

"None, It just happened I found my call a bit too late". The guy said without care for her comment. "Hey, aren't you Weiss Schnee?".

"H-huh?". Weiss was thrown off by the question, she quickly recomposed "Why yes I am, it's a pleasure…." She extended her hand.

Luka shook her hand "Luka Cobalt".

"Have we met before?" Weiss asked with curiosity. The last thing she needed today was having one of those stalker fans to be after her.

"Yeah, well, not personally. I was in the music event that the Schnee Company organized. I didn't think you were going to sing; you have a beautiful voice by the way".

She narrowed her eyes. "That was a private event. If you don't mind me asking, how come you were there? No offence but you don't look …".

"Influential? No, I was a waiter". Luka placed both cases on the ground.

"Oh." The argument made sense to her.

Both of them continued talking with rather joy until two men dressed in suits came for the girl's luggage.

"Finally!". She huffed then turned to face Luke again. "Well mister Cobalt, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance". She said mocking a professional tone.

"The pleasure was all mine, ." And both continued their ways.

The door of the elevator opened, revealing an astonishing view of a room full clock gears on the ceiling and walls made of glass; you could see all Vale through them.

When Luka stepped inside, he was greeted with the sight of his crush/mentor Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, a booze smelling dude, uncle Geralt and a projection of another dude with a metal plate on his forehead.

"Luka, it is good to see you, how was the trip?" Ozpin talked.

"Good". A short response and a nod was all what Luka gave.

Silence filled the room. "So this is our newest addition" A voice spoke through the intercom.

"Why yes he is. Glynda, would you mind introducing our guest?" Ozpin said with a grin fixed on his face, obviously annoying Glynda. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. As she stepped forward, a projection appeared by her side, with all his information at display for the eyes to see, family, hobbies, all of it.

She stood in the middle of the room with her hands resting on her hips, showing her hourglass figure. Immediately Luka's eyes were fixed on her. _'Hmm…nope…nope, I'm not lookin….daaaayum'_ Yes the struggle was real, even his head tilted unconsciously.

"His name is Luka cobalt, born in Saint Monica, Vacuou…" As she kept going on, the eyebrows of some rose in interest. "...Ex-student of Vacuou's law school, actually my assistant and pupil". She finished.

"Ozpin, there is no doubt that you are one of the most wise men I've ever met, but in occasions I wonder if it is either intelligence you possess or madness. You are allowing someone with those kind of records to get involved in such important affairs?" The man in the projection spoke with a stern tone.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "Yes. He has proven his loyalty and trustworthiness, not to mention that he already had knowledge related to our "affairs" as you say".

 _Spy, treachery, infiltration,_ were some of the words that i appeared in the minds of the two foreign men. But apparently one of them was more concerned about something else. "Am I the only one who heard her say ' _my pupil'_?". The drunkard said.

"In deed, I'd never expect something like this to come from you Glynda". Said the man on the projector.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I'll have to agree with you James. Neither did i saw myself taking someone under my wing. But he's got great potential…". She diverted her gaze towards him and damn lucky he was she didn't caught him staring at her ass. Geralt noticed this, he simply shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"… Yes he could be a bit immature at times, but I trust him fully". She said giving him a smirk which caused him to blush a little and divert his gaze.

A loud sigh was heard through the intercom. "Fine". All attention was focused on the man on the screen. "I'll go with it. I trust your judgment in this".

"Good to know. , thank you for your presence, you may leave now". Said Ozpin extending his palm, indicating him to leave. Luka picked up his things but before he could turn around and exit Glynda approached him.

"Students are staying at the ballroom tonight". She then pointed a finger at him "Behave".

This caused Luka to chuckle "Yes, ma'am". With this Luka entered the elevator and left.

The room filled with silence as everyone was gathering their thoughts. It was true Ozpin have always been a mysterious man, his mind is a maze made out of judgments and calculations, and truly someone you don't want to be up against. And this makes James Ironwood pissed. Not knowing what this man thinks while being left in the dark causes you to have trust issues, but that's a hypocrite thought; Ironwood had several secrets himself.

"I do not trust him , Ozpin" Yet this wouldn't stop him from poking his nose where he is not wanted. His comment angered both Ozpin and Glynda , but as she was about to retort , Geralt spoke up in a very irritated way.

"I've grown tired of your barking, James. Remember who let you in this circle in the first place".

"Oh!, now this is new, the freak is concerned about someone else." This time the booze reeking man talked, prejudge manifesting in his words. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't witchers the same as murderers? We are talking trust here and you bring a mutant who kills for money?!".

"Watch your words huntsman… they could be last to come from your mouth" Geralt's feral gaze locked onto the man, challenging him .The man immediately skipped a beat. The fight would've started if not for the interference of Glynda. She was standing in between with her ridingcrop at the ready.

"Enough!, both of you!". She commanded, stopping the discussion before it grew even further.

*Sigh* "Tell me ,general, what can I do for you to be at ease?" Immediately all attention was focused on Ozpin. Iron wood took his time to answer. "Allow me to send my best student, to check on him".

"Very well". Ozpin said without hesitation. "Transfer your student in time for the initiation. For Now". Ozpin stood and walked to the elevator . "I will take my leave there's a speech to be said".

"Ruby! over here, I saved you a spot!" A purple eyed blond yelled towards Ruby who was being accompanied by another blond. "Oh!, I have to o see you after the ceremony". She waved goodbye to her friend and ran towards the bimbo.

"So, how's your first day at school , little sister?". The blond asked with amusement.

"Oh? You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" The answer the blond got was certainly not nice. Ruby was quiet mad, a frown adorned her maidens face.

"Yikes, meltdown already?". The blond turned to face her sister.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was fire and i-I think some ice". Her anger quickly turned to wonder as she recalled the previous events; this made her hand grasp her chin unconsciously.

"Are you being sarcastic?". The blond asked with amusement as she took the facts as if they were some kind of joke .

"Ugh!, I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she started yelling at me and then I sneezed and the we exploded …". What Ruby couldn't see , was the girl looming at her back, of course, this was none other than Weiss Schnee.

"… and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me and…".

"You!" Weiss yelled, making Ruby jump and land on her sister's arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!".

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!".

"Oh god you really exploded". Yang said in disbelief.

"It was an accident!, it was an accident!". Ruby's words were cut off as Weiss put at her face manual which read _dust for dummies_.

"What's this?" Ruby had no clue what was the heiress saying for she was speaking so fast that her words were turned into gibberish.

"W-what?" Ruby had no idea what she just listened to.

"You want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked. "Yes!" almost yelled ruby.

"Then read this and don't ever talk to me again" Weiss handed the girl the manual. Then a hand pressed on both girls shoulders, making them both turn their heads.

"Huh?" they said.

"Would you girls be so kind and be quiet? The professor's talking". Luka told them both with seriousness.

"Luka?". Both said simultaneously. "You know him?!".

"Sshh!". He pressed his index fingers onto both girls' lips. Next thing they hear is the head master clearing his throat. "I'll keep this brief, you have traveled her today in search for knowledge…".

' _Yeah, I've had this kind of talk bef_ ore'. So Luka simply stopped paying attention, and so his eyes started contemplating the hall they were in, then his shoes, then the girls by his side. But his curiosity made him focus on the blond 'Can't be real'.

He sniffed the air, checking if by any chance he caught the aroma of hair dye; which wasn't the case here.

Yang, while listening to the professor, couldn't shrug off the fact that her little sister already knew the older man, it just didn't feel right to her. _'Could Ruby have a crush on this guy? Nah , she likes weapons more than people. Is he a teacher? Nah, he doesn't look that old ,hmm…'_. She thought.

In that moment her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of eyes laying upon her, she is a bombshell herself, and as depressing as it sounds, she was familiar with the feeling.

She looked to her left to see a thought full Luka staring at her, quite the awkward moment. _'Did I say that out loud?'_. A droplet of sweat dripped from her forehead. Then Luka pointed at his hair, then at hers and mouthed. "Natural?".

' _Oh!'_. She grabbed a strand of her golden mane and twirled it on her finger, she titled her head and gave him the sweetest of smiles. "Mhm!". She nodded.

This made Luka chuckle "Nice" he mouthed.

"Thank you". Replied the blond.

It wasn't very long until the sky turned dark and for the students to be moved towards the ballroom and it didn't took long for the teenagers to realize that all were going to be sleeping in the same place, it was time for everyone to show their attributes.

The ballroom suddenly became filled with shirtless lads and lasses in provocative outfits; even the most innocent individual was being scanned head to toe with hungry eyes.

Luckily for Luka he had already passed those days, were even the smallest glimpse of cleavage or the mere sight of a firm ass had him worse than a donkey in spring.

Thanks to Glynda he managed to get a comfortable place near a window, wich had a nice view towards the shattered moon. Yet his head or his eyes to be more precise were fixed on the hormone display that came from both sexes, of course he was more mature but that did mean he couldn't get an eyeful from some of the girls.

In the middle of his chill a crave kicked in, the need for a smoke and as he apparently was the only one who hadn't changed to his sleeping wears; he got outside. He reached for a cigar from the inside of his vest, after placing it on his lips, he patted his pockets.

' _Oh yeah, I need to buy a lighter'_. He thought. "Meh, simply light it with electricity".

Ruby was laying on her stomach focused on the paper she had in front.

"What'cha doinn' sis?". Yang laid by her side, resting her head on her hand.

"I was writing a letter for the guys back at signal". Said Ruby, but then she sat up and reached for a small bag she had laying around and took out a small silver zippo, this totally threw Yang off.

"Umm, Ruby? tell me that's not what I think it is". Racing through Yang's head a million of scenarios, picturing Ruby as a delinquent, as a thief, a dealer, a …pimp?. No it couldn't be possible, her little sister has grown up!, and to make things worse , she chose the path of the vice, the path of addiction!. No, she wasn't there for her when she needed it the most, this is a tragedy!

"Yang" resonated a little voice in the blonde's mind.

' _What will dad think about it?'._ The anxiety was eating her from the inside.

"Yang" The voice turned louder this time.

' _I'm the worst existing sister model.'_

"Yang! Are you listening?!" grumbled Ruby.

Spontaneously, Yang jumped into her sister, strongly hugging her, choking her between her breasts and arms while talking nonsense about being a better older sister.

Sadly, this wasn't a touching moment for everyone, since certain heiress couldn't get her deserved rest.

' _For the love of… who is the brute that can't shut up?!'_ Weiss sat in her sleeping bag and proceeded to rip off her sleep mask, crumpling it with her closed fist. She growled while breathing at the moment she marched towards the woman with a golden mane. Such was the heiress's anger that she didn't even bother in putting on her expensive slippers. But nevertheless, her rich girl fury changed when she saw Ruby's cheeks in a lilac tone.

"Uhmmm… I think she is dying."

Yang released her sister to confirm that fact, and indeed, Ruby was as purple as a grape. In the moment that the blonde freed her sister, the little Ruby hit the ground like a bag full of potatoes, with her eyes swirling.

"It's getting cold." Luka finished his cigar and threw the butt somewhere, having no care where it would fall. It was about time to sleep. While he was entering the doors of the ballroom, he took off his clothes, unbuttoning his vest, loosening the belt while he passed by Weiss and the blonde girl from earlier who curiously were fanning Ruby who was lying on the ground.

While he was approaching his bed, Luka heard a stressed voice. "Noooo, it can't be, no no no."

' _Isn't that the kid that barfed in the ship?_ ' Normally, Luka wouldn't have cared at all. Generally he was considered a dick just because of that. However, his 'angel' Glynda taught him to act in a different manner, or rather she obligated him. He sighed annoyed, and for his bad luck, Luka ended up approaching the boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luka's voice sounded hoarse because of the cigar. The boy quickly got up and hid behind his back something that looked like a mameluke.

"Y-yes! Yes! I'm okay I'm okay!" that's what the boy said, but his face told something else. "You sure? If there's something I can…".

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure. Thanks professor." With those words, the blonde boy departed to somewhere else, probably to change clothes.

' _Professor… do I really look that old?'_ Luka questioned himself. It looks that what they said is true: _The Trials_ really make you look older."

"Meh, at least I won't have to worry when I have to get alcohol".

Having men watching you it's annoying but understandable; until some point, but having three girls arguing just aside can make some individuals lose their temper. For her luck, Blake can counter that type of situations. Her formula it's quite simple: concentration and a good book at hand, she only needs those two things, but if she had two pair of earplugs, it would be great. In fact, a lot of people would think that having a developed hearing sense it's something great, the truth is that it is not, since hearing the majority of the conversations and morbid comments it's not something likeable.

When Blake pretended resuming her reading, a strong tobacco scent reached her senses. ' _Tobacco?' it can't be, it's strictly prohibited'_. Blake let that her nose followed the scent until her vision landed in her neighbor that was taking his clothes off. She couldn't see him clearly since he was turning his back, but there was something strange in him. Not only the smell of tobacco, but a slight scent of iron. _'Who…?'_

"Hi". Blake turned to the front and saw the same girl from the morning. "Aren't you…that girl that exploded?" said Blake, causing Ruby to smile in an awkward way and scratched her neck. "Hehe, yeah. My name is Ruby". Ruby extended her hand, but Blake didn't care about that gesture and returned to her reading.

"Eh… thanks for earlier, I couldn't thank you because you left". Said Ruby.

"Don't mention it" said the black haired girl, keeping her inexpressive face on the book. The indifferent attitude of Blake caused Ruby to sigh, it really was a frustrating day for her.

' _What a great way to start the year. Come on, Ruby, don't give up!_ '. Ruby thought thousands of ways she could start a nice conversation, until she finally reached her: the book.

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Huh?" this confused Blake. "Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby re-asked.

"Well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for the control of his body." Mentioned Blake.

"Can I sit?" said Ruby, looking the empty space beside Blake.

"Huh? Yeah, sure". Blake moved a little to her right carefully without knocking the candles. Ruby sat beside her, hugging her knees against her chest.

"You know, I really love books, Yang used to read me every night before bed".

"Yang?" asked Blake.

"My sister, the blonde". Ruby pointed with her finger the two girls that were loudly arguing.

"Oh". Blake nodded.

"Stories about heroes, monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

Blake's voice got softer, at the point that it turned into a friendly tone. "And why is that? Hoping you're living a ' _happily ever after_ '?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes on the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby's motivation was very noble for Blake's opinion, she really has heard to lots of people who start the process of becoming hunters, they do it for the fame and sadly lots of them die trying.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as the fairy tale." Blake's words sounded melancholy.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Blake saw something that appeared in Ruby's eyes that she hasn't seen in a long time. "Yes, you're right". Maybe it wasn't a bad idea coming to Beacon.

"So…" continued Blake. "…Why the commotion between your sister and the Schnee?".

"Oh! Yang woke her up while she was saying dumb stuff, just after she found this in my backpack". Ruby leaned a little to take out from her back pocket a Zippo lighter. She gave it to Blake who took it to inspection it, it wasn't anything form the other world, just a silver lighter. "Is it yours?" It's not that Blake cared, but the fact that a 15 year old girl smoked was definitely wrong.

"Nope" said Ruby. "It's his'". Blake followed Ruby's gaze to the man that was lying near them, with his back turned.

"Do you know him?" This intrigued Blake, staring the man.

"Kind off. His name is Luka, he helped me to fight against some bad guys that stole some dust from a store. Hmmm… I remember that he looked different, he didn't have beard". Ruby rested her chin on her fist while she was remembering.

' _Luka, huh?'_ thought Blake. There was definitely something strange here.

Since the afternoon Ironwood found himself thoughtful, there was something that he wasn't aware of and that could unleash a series of catastrophic events. The fact that Ozpin included a stranger in the circle in such an abrupt manner did not accorded with his way behavior. Probably it was the moment to take care of one self's back.

Touching the surface of his desk, the general prepared to talk. "Doctor…".

"Yes, general? How can I help?" responded the notably older man through the intercom.

"What's the status of your prototypes?"

"All my children are in optimum conditions, showing excellent results". James Ironwood was looking at some diagrams and statistics of different individuals.

"Excelent. Please send YorHa 2b to my office, a mission will be assigned."


End file.
